Namino Majikina
, |occupations=Empress of the Imperial Majikina Empire, , (later) |nature type=Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin–Yang Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Water Release, |Kekkei Genkai=The Path Gold Alignment, Paths of the Grail, |unique traits= Exoneration against |affiliations=Imperial Majikina Empire, , , The Akashic Realm, Land of the Heavens Blossom |teams=Eligos, |clan=Majikina |relationship=Ruinous Ones |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} Namino Majikina is the current empress of the Imperial Majikina Empire located in a nearly remote section in the shinobi world. She is the ruling monarch of the Land of Shrines, Land of Abundance, Land of Moon Scent and the Land of Heavens Blossom which is estimated to be around 500 million people. As empress, she is considered the highest ranking person seen thus far in the series. Under her command are the four High Lords who enact her day to day decisions on the four lands that comprise the majority of the empire. Four of the Imperial Sovereignty which consists of the Land of Shrines and the Land of Abundance and the Moons Blossom Sovereignty which consists of the former. Under the shogun are the respective for each of the major lands and the under them. Then under them are hundreds of smaller sub-units, principalities, and other domains However, as her wartime title of , the highest current title in the shinobi world right under , she is granted access to the resources of every continent she pleases. As empress, her child shall become either the prince or princess of the Majikina Empire. As the Sage of the Akashic Plane, Namino’s abilities revolve around the concept of knowledge and the mind itself such as altering memories for her empire at large if she deems it necessary. See also able to intuitively learn everything from Esoteric Secrets to learning techniques. Background Heiress to the Empire The beginning stages of life are crucial for ones development into an adult. Time with their loved ones, adapting to the ever changing world proves that only the strong may survive. The tale of Namino, like everyone’ begins at birth. The calm of the wind in the great Majikina Empire, more specifically the Land of Heavens Blossom, was renowned throughout the land as an answered prayer. This was the day destined to bring about the birth of the heiress to the great empire. Namino Majikina’s father was the 61st Emperor of the Majikina Empire, Kyoshiro Majikina. Her childhood was unlike any other seen thus far. As a newborn, Namino was kept away from the outside world. Sounds of laughter and war could be heard, but there were no visual aspects involved. The constants sound of shoes walking on steps and people running back and forth was the only sounds and sights Namino heard and seen for the first year of her life. In these stages, Namino was trained at the age of two, to recognize different chakra signatures, an ability that she will completely master by the age of ten. Along training, Namino was also homeschool and never attended an academy since she is royalty. Though home schooled, she was tutored by the most proficient professors and philosophers that the Empire had their reign over. People came from all over the vast empire to meet and lecture the young heiress in her infant years. At the age of five, Namino had grown in proficiency in reading chakra natures and resonant signatures of anyone in her immediate vicinity. These are the years in which Namino was highly fluent in absorbing and retaining any knowledge she may have seen or heard. This proved vital to her studies as she was able to pass each exam with relative ease. Abandoning Her Family Namino would eventually grow tired of the conformity and the constant intervening of her family and would embark on a grand adventure that would transcend time. At the young age of 16, the future empress had fled her home in order to find “herself”. Along the way in her travels, Namino encountered numerous villages throughout her kingdom that she hadn’t seen or heard of before venturing out here. She had seen many villages that some would consider in poor health as they are too far off from the major cities and not close enough to a major port. Some of the lands had extremely different climates through the regions, something that Namino dealt with at first hand. Day and night, the princess would travel to these small villages and would learn something new every day. Seeing the different types of people within her kingdom, Namino vowed that once she became empress, she would change the kingdom for the better and to get rid of poverty in the smaller sectors and allow small businesses to prosper. The soon to be empress, would travel for 6 years until she reached the age of 22. During this time she would travel to the Land of the Heavens Blossom. During her time here, Namino would constantly receive headaches whenever she visited the Ascension Mountains. She pondered what could be the issue of her severe headaches. She would ask the towns people what was up those mountains; however, she would receive various replies in regards to myths and legends associated with it. The day she decided to venture up those mountains would change her life forever. Enlightenment While reaching the summit of the Ascension Mountains, Namino noticed her headaches getting increasingly worse and worse until she would black out due to a lack of oxygen. Upon awakening, she would first see the feet of a middle aged man. Then Namino quickly looked around to see her surroundings. She noticed that she was in a large temple, adorned with more emeralds and white jade that any other human has ever laid eyes on. Then she looked back at them man who was then looking dead into her eye and would then star to pace around her. She noticed that the man had an aura of relief and a sense of well-being but she also noticed that his energy was immeasurable. This man had the voice of at least three people speaking to her simultaneously. He had addressed himself as the Sage of Enlightenment This caused the young Majikina to panic, but the middle aged man quickly consoled her and told her about her whereabouts. The legendary Academy of ON, which was the source of her headaches while ascending up the mountains. The main explained the unique origins of the temple and that how only a hand full of people are able to even sense it, mainly his students. He would explain her destiny, and then offered her a choice of training at the academy for ten years, after some thought she accepted the offer from the mysterious stranger. The man, which revealed himself as Gaoh, would train her here in the mystical academy, and instruct her on the ways of the Mental Plane and the Causal Plane. The training she would go through would test her merit and commitment to her empire and her dream to finally change it for the better. Empress of the Majikina Empire Appearance Personality Abilities Chakra Adeptness Taijutsu Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Akashic Techniques Mental Techniques Intelligence Esoteric Knowledge The idea of men in general about love and about wisdom is that they are like something hovering and floating in thin air or ether or like what exhales from something of this kind. Scarcely anyone believes that they are really and actually substance and form. Even those who recognize that they are substance and form still think of the love and the wisdom as outside the subject and as issuing from it. For they call substance and form that which they think of as outside the subject and as issuing from it, even though it be something hovering and floating; not knowing that love and wisdom are the subject itself, and that what is perceived outside of it and as hovering and floating is nothing but an appearance of the state of the subject in itself. There are several reasons why this has not hitherto been seen, one of which is, that appearances are the first things out of which the human mind forms its understanding, and these appearances the mind can shake off only by the exploration of the cause; and if the cause lies deeply hidden, the mind can explore it only by keeping the understanding for a long time in spiritual light; and this it cannot do by reason of the natural light which continually withdraws it. Events Rise of A Empire Namino versus Ruinous Ones Category:SahaTo Category:Empress Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Characters who's gender is female Category:Character infoboxes